A random undertale rippoff
by Tokyocatian
Summary: blah blah


Kage's Fight For His True Form.

By Michael Huckabee Kage's POV As I walked into my new classroom I began wondering if anyone was curious about my mask and hoodie.  
"Hey transfer student." Someone yelled.  
"Yes?" I spoke in my most human sounding voice,  
"What kind of arcana do you use?" The same kid asked. I simply ignored him and sat down. If he found out that I used conflict magic I would be revealed.  
"Hey I'm talking to you new kid." Through my mask you could see a bright orange emmiting from the eye indacating I was ticked off.  
"Several." I said sounding more raspy and dangerous. Everyone was taken aback by my current voice. After that everyone exept Sakura were leaving me alone. And the voices that were used to make fun of me were heart breaking. As the footsteps behind me began to speed up my mask began to glow with fear. Once the person behind me made a move I moved to block thier attack they went for my mask I immedietly turned and grabbed his wait her soul and lifted her into the air.  
"Oh hi Kage Oh whats that embaressment and passion." Sakura said examining my masked eye.  
"I threw her back and blushed bright blue"  
"Wow when you blush you can see it through your mask"  
"Wait really?!" I asked suprised.  
"Nope but now I know you are blushing."  
"Curse you hum-" I went to say but then stopped myself.  
"Listen I have to get home to my little brother" I said setting her down and pushing her back. As I heard my phone ring I cursed.

Sakura's POV

"Darn it." He said as he walked away. "Why does he wear that mask."  
"Why are you talking about my brother when he is not around?" I heard a voice ask. I turn around to see a dreemur.  
"Wait your his little brother?" I asked the tall attractive goat person before me.  
"Yup and he wears that mask because of his past. Once upon a time there was a dreemur who was powerful enough to make men want to be him and all of the girls want him."  
"Hold on what does this have to do with that mask." I ask angrily.  
"Well as I was saying he dedicated all his time to his little brother Jacob. One year later a group of terroists attack and killed his brother."  
"Really you are right here Jacob."  
"In return for his brother's life he took a form where he was always fighting him self for freedom."  
"Ok now what accually happened." I asked.  
Jacob's POV That stupid girl. I thought walking home as I passed the Silk Web Bakery I saw a group of dreemurs and recognized them as the terroists. I was able to cloak and run home but they say me. I arrived at home my head pounding and my eyes watering I ran to Kage's room.  
Kage's POV Where were you what is wrong?" I asked looking down at my crying brother.  
"They saw me they are here the people who killed me before." I could barely make out over his crys.  
"Shhh it's ok Jake it's ok."  
"But-"  
"Shhh." I said pulling him closer to my chest that for once had white fur on it. "I heard screaming." I heard a female voice say it was Sakura. I fabricated a mask and hoodie before she entered the room. My eyes were burning so hot with anger it burned Jacob's shirt revealing his still clung on to me tightly.  
Sakura's POV As I ran in to the house to see that brave strong man from before on the ground with a scar the size of a cannon ball in his chest crying.  
"What happened here."  
"Just some old less than friends coming to visit."  
"Wait they are coming back.  
"How do you...Jacob."  
"Sorry."  
"It is ok go downstairs and take a shower." He said and Jacob listened.  
"So can I help?" I asked.  
"Get everyone out of this city."  
"That is impossible."  
"Ok then just go to school tommorow and watch me probably die."  
"Ok." I said pretending not to be worried. I went home to find that it was late and went to bed. The next day procceded like normal exept the large group of dreemurs terrizing the school.  
Kage's POV Well this is gonna suck I thought as I headed to my brothers classroom and knocked on the door and heard a voice say "Well that is my que bye." There were falling building parts and people running and screaming. Well he is probably in the cour-  
"Former prince Kage please report to the courtyard so we may kill you."  
"Okedoke pal." I yelled loud enough for the entire school to hear. I went to the courtyard.  
"Oh hey John how are you?" I said jokingly and taking a battle stance. I removed my gloves revealing black fur.  
(I suck at battle scenes sooooooo umm) Some time later...?  
"Well that worked what are you all staring at I am a goat. Bahh." I said before looking down and seeing I was back stage one A.K.A. Adeformed skeleton with joints and nothing left but a pair of charred jeans.  
"Well that sucks." I said. Before hearing Sakura mumble something about a tounge.  
"What's that?" I asked grabbing her soul and pulling her out of the crowd.

Sakura's POV "I said I wonder if you still have a tounge for eating and stuff" I said wonderind exactly that. And he kissed me.  
"Does that answer your question?" A few hours later I asked "Why keep it a secret?" "'Cause it made for a better story."  
"Hey you see that big wall that is the fourth wall do not break it." I said.  
"Ok" he said before we parted ways and went home for the day.  
Kage's POV "What the heck."I thought waking up to see my fur was back.  
"Oh well." I said before debating on mask or no mask. I decided black fur was not so bad. At school Sakura was really bummed.  
"Sorry I didn't know what to do if it was that embarassing I can use crono-" I was inturrupted.  
"No I get it it was a impulse heat of battle type thing." I was slightly hurt by that.  
"What is wrong?" I asked my eye glowing with sadness. But I covered it up and it dissapated.  
"Well my parents went on vacation and they have made friends with you father."  
"Impossible my dad is dea- oh my god I'm so sorry for your loss." I said hugging her before realizing my eye was glowing pink.  
"Oh god." I said before teleporting to the roof. (Ps nobody knows where he teleports exept Jake and pink stands for love.)  
"My god I hope nobody saw my eye" I thought embaressed. Before Jacob appeared beside me.  
"So how long has it been?" Jacob asked.  
"How long since what."  
"Since you were in love." At that comment I twitched.  
"Not a word." I said with venom in my voice.  
"Okedoke." He the way home I went to apologize but she spoke first.  
"Would it be fine if I were to stay with you guys I have been cast out by my family."  
"Of course I would love for you to stay with us."  



End file.
